Demain, j'arrête - ChenLay (De Gilles Legardinier)
by Jessejin
Summary: Jongdae x Yixing Et vous, quel est le truc le plus idiot que vous ayez fait dans votre vie ? Au début, c'est au cause de son nom sexy que Zhang Yixing s'est intéressé à son nouveau voisin, Kim Jongdae. Mais très vite, il y a eu tout le reste : son charme, son regard, puis tout ce qu'il semble cacher... Parce qu'il veut tout savoir de lui, Yixing va prendre des risques délirants.


Vous avez déjà rencontré des gens qui font une fête pour leur divorce ? Moi, oui. D'habitude, ce sont plutôt les futurs mariés qui s'amusent. On les entend klaxonner le samedi quand ils roulent en cortège vers la mairie, on les croise la veille en bandes, dans les rues, habillés en clown ou quasi nus. À grand renfort de trompettes et de tambourins, ils exhibent aux badauds ternes leur joie d'enterrer leur vie de jeunes célibataires – parfois à plus de trente-cinq ans… Mais moins d'un an plus tard, quand les 19 % des statistiques se séparent, plus personne ne lance de confettis. Eh bien Zi Tao, si.

Je n'ai pas assisté à ses deux premiers mariages, mais j'étais présent au troisième. Trois mariages et trois divorces à trente-deux ans, ça interpelle. Le proverbe dit : « **À ton deuxième naufrage, n'accuse pas la mer**. » La sagesse populaire ne s'est pas aventurée jusqu'au troisième.

De vous à moi, je trouve sa fête de divorce bien plus sympa que ses noces. Plus question de frime, plus de codes sociaux, adieu les passages obligés, envolée la robe dans laquelle on étouffe, rangés les escarpins hauts comme des falaises qui peuvent vous tuer si vous trébuchez, plus de quête pour la réfection de l'église, pas de menu avec des plats qui se la racontent dans des sauces indigérables, et plus aucune blague débile de son oncle Jun– qui d'ailleurs, n'est pas invité. Simplement des gens avec qui il a de vrais liens et à qui il a eu l'honnêteté de dire : « **C'est encore loupé mais je tiens à vous**. » Je crois que même son premier mari est là.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve, un samedi soir d'octobre, dans un bel appartement bondé, au milieu de gens qui s'amusent vraiment grâce à Zi Tao. Il est encore tôt, on sourit, on échange au hasard, et tout le monde parle de ce qu'il a raté, de ce qu'il regrette, dans une ambiance assez surréaliste mais légère. On se croirait aux « _**Foireux anonymes**_ ».

C'est Zi Tao qui a ouvert le bal :

— **Merci à tous d'être là. Il n'y a rien à célébrer sinon le plaisir que j'ai de vous connaître. Chacun de vous fait partie de ma vie. Je préfère préciser immédiatement que les cadeaux que vous aviez généreusement offerts – enfin surtout pour certains – ne seront pas remboursés. Ce soir, je n'ai plus de beau costume, je ne compte plus sur vous pour financer mon voyage de noces, je n'ai d'ailleurs même plus de femme. Par une perversion dont je ne me savais pas capable, je me demande si ce divorce d'avec Yifan n'était pas uniquement motivé par l'envie de cette soirée avec vous. Alors j'assume tout. Je vous fais le cadeau d'être le pire, d'être la référence par le bas, d'être le trente-septième dessous. Si un jour vous vous sentez minable, si vous culpabilisez sur vos échecs et que vous vous en voulez, pensez à moi et j'espère sincèrement que vous irez mieux.**

Tout le monde a ri, tout le monde a applaudi, et puis un garçon a commencé à raconter comment il s'était fait virer de son boulot trois semaines plus tôt parce qu'il a éclaté de rire au nez d'un petit excité qui le draguait. Il l'a pris pour un commercial testostéroné alors que c'était le jeune et fringant P.-D.G. du plus gros client de son patron… Au chômage et morte de rire. Et tout le monde a suivi.

D'une confidence à l'autre, la soirée a démarré super vite, les gens avaient des choses à se dire. On ne parlait ni de télé, ni de tous ces trucs vains qui accaparent inutilement nos vies. Personne n'a eu besoin de boire pour être drôle et se sentir bien. Nous étions entre nous, entre humains faillibles. Quand on fête un anniversaire, une victoire ou un événement heureux, il n'y a jamais cette ambiance-là. Il y a toujours la vedette ou le couple, seul sur son piédestal, et les autres autours qui regardent.

On gagnerait peut-être à célébrer nos ratages… Plus de podium, plus de fausse gloire, simplement le bonheur d'être vivants, côte à côte. On a probablement plus de regrets que de fiertés à partager. En tout cas, ce soir-là, malgré tout ce que j'ai entendu de décomplexant, je n'ai pas osé prendre la parole. Trop peur, trop honte, et il y aurait tellement à raconter. Si je devais confier tout ce que j'ai loupé, il me faudrait des mois, et encore, en parlant vite…

J'étais venu à cette soirée pour être avec Tao, tout oublier, passer un bon moment, et je n'étais pas déçu. Ce genre de chose n'empêche pourtant pas le destin de vous garder à l'œil. On ne sait jamais à quel moment il décide de vous tomber dessus, ni par quel moyen. Pour moi, ce fut ce soir-là, et son messager avait une drôle de tête.

Sorti prendre l'air sur le balcon, je m'étais retrouvé en compagnie de tous les fumeurs qui clopent à l'écart, planqués comme des repris de justice en cavale.

Il faisait nuit, un peu froid. J'observais le quartier en contrebas. Habitant au cinquième, Tao bénéficiait d'une jolie vue sur les toits et le parc voisin. Je me suis appuyé sur la rambarde en alu. Elle était glacée. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et, tant pis pour moi, ce n'est pas l'air frais de la nuit que j'ai humé, mais une bouffée d'un truc pas net que fumait un grand type un peu plus loin. J'ai toussé puis retenté ma chance. Là, c'était bien. Toujours persévérer. L'air frais a empli mes poumons. Sérénité. De ma place, j'entendais les rires échappés du salon, mêlés au brouhaha de la ville qui s'endort. Léger frisson de bien-être.

Je me suis mis à songer à tout ce que j'avais traversé ces derniers mois. Je me sentais suffisamment bien pour y penser avec recul, comme s'il s'agissait de l'histoire d'une autre que je pouvais étudier avec détachement. Pas question de laisser surgir les vraies questions. Celles-là, je n'en viens jamais à bout. Trop nombreuses, trop vraies. Je cherchais simplement une vue d'ensemble, neutre, évaluée froidement, histoire de croire un instant que j'étais en sécurité, dominant en toute impunité le champ de bataille.

C'est alors que j'ai senti un regard insistant posé sur moi. J'ai tourné la tête, et j'ai découvert un type plutôt jeune, vêtu d'un grand pull genre baba cool. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais son visage m'a instantanément fait penser à une tête d'écureuil. Des petits yeux noirs rigolos, un nez qui gigote et des dents à faire éclater des noix. Bonjour la tronche du messager du destin. Il me regardait fixement :

— **Salut !**

— **Bonsoir.**

— **Moi c'est Kim Minseok, et toi ?**

— **Zhang Yixing.**

— **Tu es un ami de Tao ?**

— **Comme tous ceux qui sont là ce soir.**

— **Dis-moi, Yixing, c'est quoi le truc le plus idiot que tu ais fait dans ta vie ?**

Ce n'est pas tant la question qui m'a dérouté que les réponses qui me sont aussitôt venues. J'aurais pu lui raconter la fois où j'ai enfilé un pull en dévalant un escalier, m'effondrant lamentablement avec la tête emprisonnée et les bras coincés par les manches. Un bras cassé, deux côtes fêlées et un bleu au menton qui a mis plus d'un mois à s'estomper.

J'aurais pu lui répondre que c'était quand, en réparant une prise électrique branchée, j'ai eu besoin de mes deux mains pour visser le support et que j'ai eu la bonne idée de tenir les fils avec mes lèvres. J'ai vu tout jaune pendant une heure.

J'aurais pu lui donner cinquante réponses, toutes aussi ridicules, mais je n'ai rien dit. Sa question m'a fait l'effet d'une gifle. J'ignore qui était ce Minseok, je crois d'ailleurs ne plus lui avoir dit un mot, mais ma tête s'est mise à bouillir. Le truc le plus idiot que j'aie fait de ma vie ?

Il fallait que je réfléchisse, parce qu'il y en avait un paquet. Je pouvais faire la liste par ordre alphabétique ou par ordre chronologique, au choix. Une chose était certaine : pour moi-même, cette fois, j'étais obligé de répondre. Je n'y échapperais pas. Mon cerveau ne me laissait aucune issue de secours. Comme si c'était le signal qu'il attendait pour me coincer face à une question existentielle que je refusais depuis trop longtemps…

Alors voilà, je me suis dit que j'allais répondre honnêtement, vraiment. C'est pour cela que je viens à vous. Je vais vous raconter le truc le plus stupide que j'aie fait de toute ma vie.


End file.
